Pounding Drums
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: Rating: NC17. (mix & match between YTNW and the Master Race). Aboard the Valient in the Year That Never Was, the Doctor finds himself in a compromising position in order to save the human race from the Wrath of the Master. What happens when he gets to the root of his feelings as well as the Masters? Can they really make amends in the midst of a storm? Co-Written with GloriousBeauty


**A/N: This is my first Dr. Who RP with someone from DA. In this story it is set during the Year That Never Was, but I made the Master blonde because it was easier, and I added a few other similar scenes. Like a mix and match.**

**WARNING: Explicit content, man on man loving. Don't like, then don't read or flame.**

* * *

**Pounding Drums**

**By**

**Belle A Lestrange and GloriousBeauty**

The Doctor grimaced slightly as the Master pushed him into a tall chair with thick leather straps hanging around the arms and legs, as well as draping down on either side of the backrest, and started to tie him up. He shifted awkwardly, his chest heaving from trying to run from the Master all afternoon. The thrill was meant to be in the chase after-all. He didn't know what he had in mind but he knew it wouldn't be good if the manic glint in his eyes was anything to go by. The Doctor let out a hiss of pain. "Easy!" he growled out as his wrists were bound beneath the thick leather straps that bit into his flesh as they were fastened tightly. The Master sneered down at him as he dropped his hands away from the binds in a disgusted manner. He could feel saliva foaming in the corners of his mouth and feel his hearts throbbing and thumping beneath his ribs. His whole body seemed to ache to the rhythm of the drums ... Or was it his hearts? Either way he wanted it to stop so he could think clearly. He glanced at the man bound into the chair and felt his throat grow tight. Nothing with the Doctor had ever been easy. Every time he heard that name his body would feel hot and pumped full of adrenaline. The Doctor was there to help people, but he couldn't help him. Not anymore. The time for that had long since passed. Now it was his turn to show him exactly why he'd chosen the name 'Master'.

The Doctor yanked against the binds before sighing heavily. His own hearts pounded against his chest. "What do you think this will accomplish?" he asked looking up at the Master who sauntered back and forth in front of him as though taunting him with his freedom. "Just take my offer and travel the world with me. You never know, we might find someone who can help you. Deep down you know we would be fantastic together!" he knew he sounded desperate, even in his own ears, but anything was better than letting the Master have his way, right?

The Master whirled around and struck the Doctor hard across the face, saliva foaming in the corners of his mouth and the veins throbbing in his neck. "It's just so_ easy_ for you!" he yelled out, spit flying out to fleck against the Doctor's flushed cheeks. He leaned over the man's cheeky features and felt his body growing hot and flustered as the drums beat aggressively just behind his eyeballs, "_Come with me and see the world! I'll show you the stars and give you the cosmos!"_ he taunted, spitting down at the Doctor's feet and then sneered heavily, "WHAT ABOUT ME? WHAT ABOUT ME, THETA? WHERE ARE MY STARS? YOU NEVER CAME BACK WHEN YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD!"  
The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, the use of his childhood nickname striking something within him, but the Master didn't want to hear his voice. He couldn't bear it. He reached out and slapped the Doctors other cheek, his own eyes burning with the heat of his tears.

He let out a breath gritting his teeth. He could feel the hurt and the hatred with each strike but he didn't say anything to it. It wasn't like it would help him any. He sighed heavily; it hurt to see his childhood friend so angry, so hurt, and so crazed. He swallowed looking up at the Master, shifting slightly in the seat of the chair, curling and unfurling his fingers into fists. "Koschei," the voice was firm and calming at the same time but he refused to turn back to face the Doctor. His nails dug into his palms as he clenched his fists tightly. "Koschei, look at me? Please?"

He slowly peered over his shoulder and glared at the Doctor, a bitter taste creeping into his mouth, "Don't 'Koschei' me, Theta. You lost the right to call me that many, _many_ years ago." The snarl in his voice was light but it sent tremors running through every one of the Doctors muscles.

The Doctor trembled swallowing hard against the lump in his throat. Hanging his head before looking up again, "Talk to me, please," he whispered pleadingly, "Don't keep it all in, it just makes everything worse."

The Master drew in a long wet breath and blew it out, his shoulders shaking. "What's the point? What good will it do me?" He whipped around and glared down into the Doctor's eyes. He was leaning so far over him that he could feel the Doctors heavy panting down his neck and over his collarbones. He felt his stomach knot but he tried to ignore it.

"The point?" the Doctor asked hearts skipping a beat as he looked into the Masters murderous gaze. "The point is to help me understand you," he murmured his hands clenching his mouth going dry.

"You'll never understand," the Master sneered. He sighed and then picked at a frayed thread on the Doctors coat, "You were always destined for great things," he whispered in a soft voice, his eyes glazed over, "Ever since we were young, I could see the greatness in you. I know it was because you heard the call of time from the vortex. It called to you even if you did run away. It rejected me, and still you tried to be there for me."

"I did my best, Kos-" the Doctors mouth clamped shut when the Master pressed his hands over it.

"Yes, you did your best," he hissed through clenched teeth, "But it wasn't _enough_. It was never enough to dull the sound of the drums in my head. Sometimes I hated you, for not having them. Why did it have to be me? Why did I need to be insane?" a tear ran down his cheek but he didn't seem to notice, "Sometimes I wished you could feel the pounding as much as I do. How it burns and aches inside my head!" He squeezed his eyes shut and keeled over and pressed his forehead to the Doctor's chest. He inhaled his scent and felt his nose tingle, "I wish you could feel that ache, that burn, the begging for it to stop but the pounding just gets harder and harder. And it won't STOP!" His fingers clenched around the fabric under his hands and his body shook with distress. The Doctor couldn't find the words as he felt the Master's hot, quivering hands trailing up his body and grasping his shoulders. He was stock still as the Master's eyes bore into his own, and he felt the weight of the man pressing down against his chest.

"Why was I never worth saving?" he hissed in an angry whisper into the Doctor's ear.

The Doctor closed his eyes his breathing shaky. He wanted to wipe the tears away from the Master's cheeks, he wanted to pull him into his arms and tell him it would be alright, but he knew better. It wouldn't help, not really; the pounding would never go away after what the vortex had done to the Master. "Y-you were ... _are_ worth saving," the Doctor stammered voice shaking. "The other's, they just never saw it! But I did and still do, but you just don't ever give me a chance to show you!" He stated, leaning forward and clenching his teeth.

Their hot, damp, noses brushed against one another and the Master continued to shake, the tears falling freely down his cheeks. He was trembling as he leaned back and gnawed down on his bottom lip and felt his bottom lip wobbling as he tried to enforce some control into his muscles. "You never wanted to save me. You could have come back but you never did and then I ... I went to the end of the Universe and it took you forever to find me again. I was never a priority to you!" he stormed, lurching away from the Doctor, the pounding adrenaline hammering through his veins.

The Doctor wanted to scream as he leaned his head back. "I searched for years and never found you!" he snapped through gritted teeth. "I looked for you believe me!" he shouted as the veins in his neck stood out like chorded rope against his flushed skin. You could easily see the tears in brown his eyes and they made his chest ache and his fingers tingle with the urge to wipe them away before they tainted the beautiful man before him.

The Master's fists were trembling. The Doctor couldn't tell if he was upset, or angry or simply confused, but regardless he was struggling to fight back his emotions. "You were the one I looked up to, Theta! It was always you. Not my father or our professors at the academy but it was you ..." he choked on his words as the anger finally ebbed out of his voice, "It was you." He sniffed loudly and cuffed at his nose with his sleeve. The Doctor was suddenly reminded all too vividly of the Koschei he'd known as a kid; the boy who was afraid of being caged in, or being trapped by something he couldn't name. He'd thought he'd escaped all of that, but the Doctor could see that he wasn't. He never would be. He would forever be trapped in the self-imposed cage of his own hearts.

"Then we can start again!" the Doctor hissed, desperate for the other man to listen to him. "Forgive me and live again and we can travel the universe, just me and you," he whispered leaning forward as much as he could against his restraints, his wide open eyes pleading with all his might.

The Master tensed up until a bitter laugh came out of his mouth, "And what'll happen when your next little companion comes along? Will I get shoved out of sight under the console in shame? Or will you drop me off somewhere and leave me to rot there for a century?!" The drumming was starting again, building up with the rapidity of his hearts. He wanted it to stop but the anger was surging through his veins and he knew it would grow harder and harder to control.

The Doctor shook his head. "I would never do that, we would just have some more company or for all I know I don't know if I ever would have a companion again when I am with you!" he insisted as he struggled weakly against his bindings. He looked up into the Master's dull eyes and felt his chest tighten before he wetted his lips, "Two Timelords together would probably drive a human crazy anyway, you know that," he added softly.

The Master blinked and looked up. "So it would just be you and me? Together? Like when we kids?" the hopeful glint in his eyes betrayed how much he wanted to travel the stars with the man he'd clung to, holding onto the vague shimmer of sanity in his mind.

"Yes," the Doctor whispered as they watched one another. He refused to accept the relief that washed through him. It could be a trick, but still he ached to have his friend back, to care for him and help him. The ache was all-consuming and he was powerless to stop it. His hearts skipping a beat from the look in the Master's eyes and he hoped so badly that the blonde man would accept his offer and believe that he wanted to travel with him, that he wanted to be with him.

"Do you trust me enough to let me travel alongside you?" the Master asked with soft tremors in his voice. He slowly lowered himself so that he was kneeling in front of the chair, his hands reaching out and running up over the Doctor's knees. "You'd trust me to not strangle you in your sleep? Or put cyanide in your tea?" his words held no malice and his eyes held no demented glimmer, but his questions were as serious as ever. They may have been exaggerations but he needed to know that the Doctor trusted him, even if only a little bit. He could live with that for now. He knew he didn't deserve much else but he could live with it until a time when the Doctor would be able to trust him almost completely.

The Doctor swallowed, his breath catching the Masters touch. "I do trust you," he whispered, "I don't think you would do that, not when the TARDIS would know something was up and even if you did it would shut down and never work again," the Doctor whispered softly.

Something flashed in the Master's dull eyes, "Then you don't trust me," he stated darkly, his grip tightening on the Doctor's knees. "You trust in the fact that your machine would let you know if something was wrong. I want you to trust me! I trust you! Even after all the times you ran away from me, I still trust you!" he scrubbed at his eyes furiously and then slammed his fists against the Doctor's thighs, ignoring the cry of pain and the way the muscles jerked under his hands, "But then that's what you do isn't it, Doctor? You RUN!"

The Doctor groaned out loud and dropped his head forward, "I didn't mean it like that!" he insisted. "You know about the TARDIS, you know that if their Timelord dies it will stop working!" his voice strained as he continued, "Travel with me and the TARDIS will know you and if something did happen to me it would still work for you," he urged trying to keep the Master's attention on him, "Please!"

The Master could feel the heat radiating out of his body and the trembling of his muscles grew heavier as he buried his face into the Doctor's stomach, his fingers clutching onto the lapels of the other man's jacket. "I never stopped thinking about you, Theta," he gushed in short, sporadic bursts of hot air. "My Theta ..."

Again, the Doctors breath caught in his throat and he desperately wanted to run his fingers through the Master's hair. "I've never stopping thinking of you either Koschei," he whispered softly as he stared down at the man smothering his tears in his lap, "When I was unable to find you I had so many sleepless nights," he murmured.

The Master held his tongue fast about how the Doctor didn't know anything about 'sleepless nights'. It wasn't fair, really. "I know," he finally murmured as he turned his head to the sides and rested his head against the Doctor's strong thighs, "Those long, silent nights where all I could hear was the drums. I wish I could have listened to anything else, anything else, than those drums."

The Doctor watched him with soft, pleading eyes, "Soft noises that the TARDIS makes at night is a comfort," he murmured more to himself that to the Master, "What would you want to hear?" he asked softly wiggling his numb fingers.

The Master watched the digits dance and frowned gently. He bit down on his lip and swallowed thickly, "One of your adventures," he murmured gently, his jaw movement brushing over the Doctor's thigh, "One of your dreams ... Just hearing your voice would have soothed me. Even reading one of those silly little human books of yours," He gave a gentle snicker, "I think even if I heard you moaning out loud from your dreaming, it would have been a ... comfort."

The Doctor blinked blushing deeply at the Master's last comment. "Why...why would my moaning be a comfort?" he asked unsure as to why he dared to ask that question and unsure if he wanted to know the answer. But deep down he wanted to know. He shifted slightly with a grimace, his whole body starting to cramp at the way he sat from being tied up.

"Because you'd be out of control," the Master murmured, rolling his head around so that his chin was propped up on the doctor's thighs, "No long, thought-out dialogues, just raw, pent-up emotion being let out." He looked up into the doctor's eyes and felt his breath hitch slightly at how deep they were as his fingers traced a pattern along the clothed thigh beneath his chin, "I like when you let yourself go." The Doctor swallowed hard at the Master's words, hearts thumping hard against his chest then skipping a beat when he looked up at him. He closed his eyes biting his lip trembling when The Master ran his finger across his jaw line. "Don't close your eyes," came the breathy whisper in his ear. He followed the curve of the doctor's jaw with his trembling fingers and stroked his thumb just above the smooth, pink lips, "Look in my eyes ... Just promise you won't run away at what you see."

The brunette man took in a long, shaky breath as he opened his eyes and looked down at him, trembling when they made eye contact. He smiled lightly, "I won't run," he whispered, "Even if I wanted to I'm a bit tied up at the moment."

The Master's lips twitched a little as he continued to stare into the Doctor's eyes. He leaned a little closer and brushed his hands down the other man's arms and came to rest on his bindings, "I sort of like you this way," he breathed, his eyes dark with burning hunger.

The Doctor trembled stomach turning with sudden nervousness. "Nice to know that you do, but it's quite uncomfortable," he stated in a heated whisper as his heart started aching for something he couldn't name.

"What can I do to make you more comfortable?" the Master asked, his eyes unblinking, as he teased the raw skin on either side of the tight binds.

"If I must be tied up," the Doctor stated, "Perhaps somewhere that is more comfortable?" he suggested softly with a light grimace, shifting slightly in the chair, his thighs butting lightly against the Master's chin, making him smirk. "My whole body is going numb."

Something came to life in the Master's eyes as his stomach flipped. "So you would like to feel me, then?" The Doctor's Adam's apple bobbed at the words. "In that case I promise ..." he leaned in to breathe against the brunette man's ear, "I won't be gentle."

The Doctor shuddered, his breath catching and his hearts beating faster. He turned his head toward The Master's whispered words his mouth and eyes half closed he yearned to run his fingers through the Masters hair. "I've..." he hesitated, "I've always wanted you," he whispered.

The Master leaned their foreheads together, the scent of the doctor intoxicating his senses. He felt his throat run dry. He let his eyes drift shut, "How much?"

"W-What?" the Doctor asked.

"How much have you wanted me?" the Master hissed.

The Doctor closed his eyes hearts pounding hard. "How much..." he murmured trailing off "I want you so badly," he whispered voice trembling with nervousness and want.

The Master's face split into a wicked grin, "If you're a good boy, Theta," he murmured gently, "I'll loosen your bindings. But only if you're good," he purred against the Doctor's cheek, smirking at how the brunette man quivered against the back of the chair.

The Doctor leaned his cheek into the Masters and frowned a little at the brush of stubble on the other's man's face. His chest heaved some from his quickened breaths before he shifted and clenched his numb hands. The Master slid his knees between the Doctors tied legs and felt sparks shoot through him as he felt the man beneath him gently rut against his knee. He pressed a little harder before running his hand down the length of the Doctor's body, hidden beneath all those layers of finely tailored cloth, and finally grazed a nail over his semi through his trousers. He felt like he was testing both of their boundaries and he couldn't wait to explore the man's body beneath him, memorizing every inch and curve and dimple.

The Doctor grunted unable to hold back the moan that quickly grew in his throat. He had never let himself think on his want for the Master. It was dangerous in his mind, but now that he was practically helpless, his want was growing inside of him and he realized just how badly he wanted the other man. He looked up at the Master, his eyes full of want. The Master smirked up at him from his position bent down between the brunette's splayed knees. He took his time in slowly untying the man's shoe laces and tugging his feet free. He didn't bother with untying the Doctor's legs; instead he picked up a large pair of scissors and slowly began to cut away at the suit, the cold steel of the blades grazing along the other man's hot thigh. The Doctor blinked shifting, shuddering against the cold steel of the scissors cut through his suit. He bit his lip watching them, feeling nervous. One swift tug later and the strips of tailored fabric were tossed aside leaving him in nothing but a pair of very cheap human boxers shorts, his feet now planted firmly on the floor, his shoes and socks having been discarded into a pile. The Master grinned brandishing his scissors and then ran his hand along the inside of the Doctor's strong, muscles thigh. He shifted as he felt his face flushing in embarrassment at the blonde man's touch. Trembling, biting back another moan as the Master trailed his hand up his thigh. His touch was so demanding not to go unnoticed. He leaned his head back swallowing his eyes half closed as he watched him.

The Master pressed his palm against the Doctor's swelling dick and teased his fingers over the cotton covered flesh. "What do you want from me, Theta?" he asked in a throaty whisper, "Tell me what you want me to do." He pressed a little firmer and felt his stomach burn with desire.

The Doctor tensed his breath catching as a moan escaped him, growing hard under the Masters touch. "I...I want you to tease and fuck me," he groaned out, his eyes full of lustful want. "Show me why you chose to be called 'Master'".

His heart skipped a beat at the Doctor's words. Something burned and throbbed deep inside him as he stroked his thumb roughly down the length of the man tied beneath him. His throat was dry and his mind was clouding over with want and desire. "I think that can be arranged," he breathed as he bent down and run his lips over the clothed cock. The Doctor trembled and twitched under his lips but he still daren't touch him. "But first ... I want you to see what you're getting yourself into. Literally." The Doctor trembled, trying to control his breathing. He knew all too well that he was getting into something deep, confessing his want to the Master in the first place. The other man was indeed one of the darkest Timelords. With a steady hand the Master slowly slid the zip down the front of his hoodie and shrugged it off onto the floor. He kicked it away, his eyes still locked on the doctors as he watched the man's chest heave up and down. He tugged the shirt over his head and smirked at the doctors breath hitched. He clearly liked what he saw. The Doctor shifted slightly, swallowing hard, looking the Master over, hungry to see more of him. His numb hands clenched as his hearts skipped a beat as the unbound man continued to undress. He knew he wasn't all that much to look at, but he was grateful that his recent regeneration gave him a lean, lithe body with a sliver of blonde fuzz running down his navel and disappearing into his trousers. He watched the Doctor's cock grow harder as he slipped the shirt off his pale arms and wound his hands around to the zip of his trousers. "Tell me what to do, Theta."

The Doctor looked up at him, slightly surprised the Master wanted him to tell him what to do. He smiled lightly. "Take your trousers off," he grinned unable to keep his eyes off of the man before him. He felt warmth spread through him and sink down into the pit of his stomach and continue south. The Master smirked and slowly pulled his zip down, the metallic grinding sound making the Doctor twitch in his shorts. He felt his own muscles shudder as he pushed the denim down exposing his thighs to the warm air. He kicked the jeans away and straightened up to his full height, his eyes locked firmly onto the Doctors. The tied man shifted, his growing ache for the Master strong making him shudder and his breath catch in his throat.

"I bet you've missed this, haven't you Theta? We didn't even get as far as this back at the academy. How often did you dream about me at night, naked and sweaty and making love to you?" he growled out low in his throat, spitting at the words, "We're not going to make love, I'm going to fuck you good and rough just like you deserve!" he snarled as his stomach flipping over and over.

The Doctor swallowed, hearts skipping a beat. He shifted leaning his head back eyes on the Master "Always," he confessed trembling, "I always try to push it aside, afraid to think of you and be reminded of what I've always ached for, not having you by my side," he whispered.

The blonde lurched forward, bracing his body over the Doctor, gripping the arms of the chair, leaning so close that he could smell the fear and intrigue rolling off of him in waves. He pressed his hips down and slowly rolled them over the doctors. He trembled a little, "It looks like we have a lot of Time to make up for, then don't we?" he growled low in his throat. His stomach flipped as he leaned down and grazed his teeth along the Doctors throat, "Mmm I've wanted to taste you for so long." The Doctor shifted looking up at him tensing slightly with a groan, closing his eyes as the Master rolled his hips into him. He shuddered biting his lip butterflies in his stomach aching badly for him. He arched his neck trembling as the Master's teeth grazed against his neck making him moan. He ached badly for the other man. The Master shifted so that his legs were kneeling on either side of the Doctors thighs -it was a pretty tight fit -and he tugged the brunette man up by his sleek silk tie -oh the things he could use that tie for -and pressed their mouths together in a rough kiss with all the pent-up energy of the last few centuries. He felt him groan against his mouth and thrust his tongue inside, lapping up the sweet, hot taste of _his_ Doctor.

He grunted feeling as if he could melt his hearts fluttering. He shifted so that he was able to kiss the Master back just as roughly meeting his tongue with his own. Something came unbound within the blonde man as he gasped and deepened the kiss, his hands raking through the spiked brunette hair and pressing himself roughly into the tied-up man beneath him. He ground their cocks together and trailed biting kisses down the Doctor's throat, revelling in the panting gasps elicited from him. It made his stomach burn with desire as it pooled in his groin, and he loved the thought that he alone was making the Doctor unravel in all his sweating, heated desire. He was a writhing mess beneath him, melting beneath the biting mouth of the Master, and the blonde man smirked at the thought of lapping him up. The Doctor groaned loudly, growing desperate to be untied. He wanted to be able to touch the blonde man all over; run his hands through his hair, and trace his fingers over his muscles. The Master cupped the Doctors face in his hands; foreheads touched together, and gently stroked his thumbs against the brunette man's smooth cheeks. "You're so handsome this time." he growled out.

The Doctor closed his eyes taking in the Master's scent, his brow furrowing "This time?" he asked with a small smile, shifting against the leather bindings his back and buttocks aching deeply.

The Master leaned back with a nod of confirmation, "Yes, many of your other incarnations were too old, or too eccentric or ... hard a really big nose. This," he gestured to the now half-naked Doctor tied to the chair, legs splayed beneath him, "Is perfect. Especially for me to enjoy myself," he purred low in his throat watching as the doctor squirmed at the words.

The Doctor blushed deeply, swallowing hard. He had to agree with what was being said. He sighed looking up at the beautiful man leaning over him and felt his stomach knot. "Untie me?" He asked softly, "I want...I want to be able to touch you," he said his blush deepening.

The Master blinked in surprise and seemed to be deep in thought as he slid off the Doctor's lap. "I suppose I could untie you," he stated indifferently as he walked around the chair, trailing his fingers over the Doctor's skin in a lazy manner, "Especially now that the Master Race is taking over the earth. Can you imagine that, Theta? All those masters! At least you get to touch the original," he grinned wickedly as he stopped and knelt down on the floor, "Now let me show you just how brilliant I can make you feel. I'll have you begging me for more, just you wait." He slipped his hand through the slit in the cotton boxers and wrapped his cool fingers around the Doctor's hot, semi-hard cock.

The Doctor closed his eyes trembling in pleasure at the Masters touch. "The human race can't remain like that," he whispered as the Master unfastened one of the other man's hands and inwardly cringed at the rawness of his skin, "They have to be changed back, or something might happen to-" He was cut off abruptly, gasping as the Master grasped his cock. He clenched his dumb hands moaning loudly.

"Don't think about those apes," he snarled, "Think about how much you want me to stroke you ... lick you," he flicked his hot tongue over the Doctors slit, "and suck you." He swallowed as much of the Doctor in one go and was almost convinced the Timelord would have come in his mouth within seconds if he wasn't gripping the Master's hair with such force he was afraid his scalp would pull off. The Doctor arched gasping with a low hoarse moan any thought of helping the human race slipping for his mind. Another low groan escaped him and his hearts started hammering in his chest making it hard for him to breathe; he shifted looking down at the Master's head in his lap. He licked the length of the Doctor and hummed low in his throat, feeling himself harden at having the brunette man completely at his mercy. The Doctor's fingers tightened in the Masters hair gasping, moaning loudly his toes curling with the pleasure. "Oh, Theta, it's been so long since I was able to take my time touching you," the blonde man grinned as he swirled his tongue around the slit of his weeping cock.  
The Doctor grit his teeth moaning loudly in pleasure it had been so long since he had had this kind of pleasure and it felt so amazing. "Go on," the Master chimed in a sing-song voice, "Tell me what you want Theta! Beg me! You may as well start now ... We have a very long night ahead of us."

The Doctor swallowed mouth half open, "I want, I need you, all of you!" he moaned loosening his grip in the Master's hair and ran his hand down his cheek eyes full of want.

"If I let you go, are you going to be a good boy for your master?" the blonde man growled as he fondled the brunette man's hot balls.

The Doctor grunted with a groan gasping as the Master teased him. "Y-yes," he stammered "Anything you wish!" he moaned out, rutting his hips lightly against the blonde man's touch. Trailing his tongue over the tip of the Doctors dripping cock, the Master straightened up and made his way around the chair unfastening the tight bindings on the restrained man's wrist and legs. He felt a momentary pang of guilt swirling in his chest at the rawness of the wounds. The Doctor trembled and shifted unable to follow him with his gaze as he stood behind him. He slumped with a soft moan as he was untied and sat up with a grimace as his body complained at moving again from going numb. The Master grinned down at the man slumped before him in the chair before he slipped his fingers over the man's tense shoulders and began kneading the muscles with his long, talented fingers. The moans coming from his companion made him swell within his own boxers and his lulling intentions became apparent in the firmness of his touch. The Doctor closed his eyes it was hard to stop the moans that escaped him as the blonde man rubbed his aching shoulders. He shifted slightly, enjoying the Master's touch.

The Master rested his chin in the crook of the Doctors neck and brushed his lips along the flushed skin over the Doctors throbbing pulse point. He ran his now hot hands down the brunette man's heaving chest and tense stomach. He nipped at his earlobe and smirked as the Doctor hissed and arched into the touch. "Get up, Theta," he breathed down his lover's throat, "Get up and lay down on the table."

The Doctor shuddered it was amazing how good the blonde man was with his hands, it made him ache for more. He shifted looking up at him and doing as he said as he stood and went over to the table, laying down on it his heats thumping hard against his chest. "On your front," the Master all but demanded in his own soft voice as he wondered around the end of the table and shifted the cotton boxers off of the Doctors lithe hips. His cock lulled out onto his stomach, pre-cum glistening in the bright lights. The Master licked his lips but wanted to make the brunette ache for him. He'd been aching for the man for centuries and he was desperate to make him writhe as much as possible. He picked up the Doctors foot and started to knead some feeling back into them, smiling as the doctor moaned and closed his eyelids at the pleasure that radiated through him. The Doctor leaned his head back moaning loudly hands clenched some as the Master continued to tease making his aching want grow even stronger. He watched as the Doctor lengthened and thickened against his stomach as he made his way massaging his fingers against the tight muscles of the Doctor's shins and thighs, the soft flesh beneath him making heat pool in his groin.

The Doctor trembled biting his lip with another soft moan. He shifted watching the Master unable to stop from looking him over again. He closed his eyes butterflies in his stomach again as he whispered, "Take off your shorts." Even with them on, he knew the Master's cock was big and it sent his stomach into somersaults.

The Master grinned at the doctor's rasping voice, deciding how to tease his lover further, "Okay," he smirked, "I'll take them off, but you have to keep your eyes closed."

The Doctor groaned but complied regardless. Time seemed to stretch out as he slid his eyelids closed and felt a shiver run through his body. The next thing he knew the Master had grasped his wrist in an iron like clasp, and slowly wrapped his fingers around the base of his thick cock, the wiry hair at the base tickling his fingertips. He'd been right. He _was_ thick. The Master watched as the Doctor swallowed nervously before he gently started to ease the man's hand up and down his length, closing his eyes and tilting his blonde head back at the pleasure bubbling in the pit of his stomach. The Doctor took it as a sign he could open his eyes once the Master began having him stroke his cock. He swallowed, shifting with a tremble as he continued to rub the thick cock in his hand, not needing the guidance but still enjoying the pressure of another persons' hand over his own. He ran his thumb lightly over the tip of the Masters cock looking up at him, "So fucking big," he groaned, his voice trembling slightly, his hearts racing. The Master smirked down at him and then let out a soft grown at the thumb teased at his head and that sweet spot just below his helmet. His hearts thumped in his chest and wanted nothing more than to be with the Doctor -mind, body and soul -and inhaled the heady scent rolling off the both of them.

The Doctor looked up at him, trembling at the moans he was creating. It made his stomach flip just to hear that sound. His want growing even stronger, almost unbearable. He shifted and stroked the Master's cheek with his free hand and leaned up kissing him passionately as he still continued to stroke the throbbing cock between his fingers. The Master wrapped both his arms tightly around the Doctor, forcing their mouths tighter together and standing in between the brunette man's legs, his nails digging into his round buttocks as he licked and nipped at the smooth pink lips beneath his now. The taste of the Doctor was maddening -he could sit there and devour him all day. With a gasp from the other man, he pulled out of the kiss and pushed him back so that hot muscle connected with cold wood. The brunette man hissed at the contact and then cried out as the Master swallowed as much of his cock as possible. He trembled at the feeling of his cock wrapping tightly in the hot, wet, throat of the Master. The blonde smirked and bobbed his head in his lover's lap, tasting the thick dick as much as possible. The Doctor arched gasping with loud pleasured moans, it took all that he had not to thrust his hips and gag the Master as he sucked. He clenched his fists moaning; if the Master continued this he would soon be begging to be fucked. It had been so long. The Master pressed his tongue over the ridge at the Doctors helmet and teased his weeping slit with the tip of his tongue, the bitter taste clinging and making him gag for more. He clenched his fists and moaned unable to stop from thrusting his hips which made the Master gag and only made him moan again. The Doctor shifted watching his lover's eyes full of want. He reached out and started to massage the Doctors balls with his strong fingers. He felt the brunette man tense a little before spreading his legs wider. He released his lover with a wet 'pop' and in a husky whisper, murmured, "Spread your legs, Doctor. Nice and wide."

The Doctor hesitated and then slid to the edge of the table and spread himself a little wider and winced as the master clenched his buttocks with sharp fingers. He shifted slightly, watching the Master with want and nervousness his hearts hammering hard against his chest. He watched with baited breath as the Master knelt down and ran his tongue up the length of the Doctors sac and then back down to tease the tight ring of muscles before leaning back and smirking at the Doctors reaction. He shuddered gasping as he arched his back upwards, moaning softly in want. "M-master," he stammered shifting, "Fuck me please!"

He hated how his voice trembled as well as hearing himself beg, but he couldn't deny how his hearts skipped a beat as the Master smirked down at him and leaned down closer nibbling on his earlobe before whispering, "I'll fuck you so hard, you'll want to regenerate." The hiss in his voice made the Doctor moan loudly.

The Master pried the Doctors tense buttock apart even more and teased the tip of his tongue just inside the tight hole, the heady scent of the Doctors cock filling his nose. He started flicking his tongue in and out making his lover quiver under his touch. The Doctor stiffened slightly with a grunt and a gasp biting his lip, his eyes closing. He groaned lowly, shifting some more so that it was comfortable enough against the cold table top. The Master tried to keep his hands steady as he spread the Doctors tense muscles a little and slipped his tongue further inside, the muscles beneath his hands quaking as pleasure rippled through him. The brunette man arched into the touch, groaning loudly as his toes curled. The butterflies in his stomach were going crazier than they had ever been; only driving his lustful want higher. The Master took great pleasure in running his tongue from the tight, hot anus up the Doctors balls and then back again, before sucking hard on his finger and rimming the tight , puckered hole with his forefinger and chuckling deeply, "Are you ready Doctor? Are you ready to beg your master for more?" he growled low in his throat before pushing the tip of his finger inside his lover. The Doctor watched him biting his lip, tensing all over with a gasped moan at the feeling of the Master pushing his finger into the tight ring of muscle and inside of him. It felt so strange to him, the hot pleasure that rippled through him something that he'd never felt before and it made him ache for more. At the same time he felt frozen, afraid of what was to come and yet yearning for it.

The Master's breathing was heavy against the Doctors balls and teased his tongue up and down the length of the swollen dick in front of him as he waited to his lover to adjust to the feeling of being intruded. Instead, he focused on sucking on the Doctor's balls and flicking his tongue down to tease the tight muscles around his finger, desperate for the other man to relax beneath him. The moans that came from the Doctor were driving him into a heated frenzy, but he was forcing himself to be patient as he ran his tongue up the length of the other's man's cock and teasing the weeping slit with his tongue. As soon as he felt as though the Doctor had relaxed just enough, he slowly slid his finger in up to the knuckle, waited a beat for the man to adjust to the intensity, and then slid it back out of the tight arse before him. Slowly, in and out, listening to the Doctor gasping heavy in front of him as he worked his way into a quicker rhythm and making the brunette man gasp and writhe and melt like putty in his hands. He slipped his tongue in alongside his finger and wet the tight hole, prepping for a second finger.

The Doctor squirmed groaning loudly in pleasure gasping with an arch of his back as the Master slid in a slick, second finger into his tight, burning arse. He couldn't control the loud moaning, and he roughly bit down on his lip as he peered up through the haze of pleasure to look up at the man making him feel that way. The Master was a little rougher this time in pumping his fingers in and out of his lover and standing up between his legs to make his digits slide deeper. At one point he altered the angle and was surprised when the Doctor lurched up and cried out, his face contorted in pleasure and surprise. He watched as the Doctor let out a shaky breath with a low moan, his face slightly red as he bit his lip and squirmed against the fingers, raising his hips slightly and silently begging for more. He leaned over the table, his muscles gleaming in the light pouring down on them as he continued to bury his fingers into the man beneath him. He started to pant and lowered his hot mouth to snatch a few kisses from the Doctor's damp, sweaty lips. "Do you want me inside you, Theta?" he grunted as he scissored his lover.

The Doctor groaned softly kissing the blonde man back. "Yes." He whispered hoarsely, "I want you so badly Koschei!" he grunted out as he trembled with a low moan as he felt the fingers slip out of him. He rutted against the blonde man's fingers.

The Master leaned back and tugged the Doctor up in a sitting position, "Wet my dick Doctor," he grunted heavily as he started to stroke himself. The Doctor let out a grunt he was pulled upright. He smiled slightly and grasped the Masters thick, throbbing cock in his hand, before leaning down close and taking him in his mouth, slowly taking in as much of his lover as he could, running his tongue over the blonde man's throbbing erection.

Pleasure swirled in the Master's stomach and with great reluctance he shifted away from the Doctor, his wet dick slipping easily from his lover's mouth. "Lie down," he breathed heavily and watched as the doctor complied. He stepped between the man's spread legs and stroked his wet dick a few more times before lining himself up to the tight, gleaming hole. He eased forward and pressed the tip against the muscle, stroking the Doctor's thighs in a big to relax him more.

They both groaned out loud as the tip of his cock slipped inside the tight entrance before it became too tight for him to move. "Relax, Theta," he begged in a hushed voice. He pressed forward a little, slowly easing himself in enough to begin working a weak rhythm. The Doctor tried to relax his muscles and could feel himself beginning to sweat as inch by inch the Master gradually slipped inside him, the slow delicious burn making his voice waver as a startled moan choked out of his throat.

The Doctor closed his eyes a small note of pain escaping him as the Master slid in deeper. He took a deep breath as he tried to relax the pain that was rising up and being replaced with pleasure. He spread his legs wider with a loud moan of pleasure. Once he was fully sheathed inside the Doctor, the Master gasped out heavily and blinked owlishly at how wonderfully hot and tight his lover felt beneath him. He kept his eyes focused on the brunette man as he slowly started to slip in and out of the tight entrance, the muscles clenching around his dick and making his stomach bubble with pleasure. He started to pick up a steady rhythm, his hearts drumming in his ears as he grasped the doctors firm round buttocks and pounded into his lover, the wet slapping of his sweaty balls against the doctors arse and thighs making his breathing coming out harsher. He arched with a cry of pained pleasure escaping him as the Master started to slip in and out of him and an agonizingly slow pace. He shifted panting groaning loudly. The Master quickened his pace before looking down at the Doctors neglected cock. "Touch yourself, Theta," he hissed out as he drove into his lover harder at long last. The Doctor looked up at the Master doing as he said, arching with a loud cry as his lover slid his massive cock in deeper to his tight arse, "M-more!" the Doctor cried wanting all of the Master, wanting him to make him scream it hurt and felt so good. The Master unleashed his inner beast and started to pound into the Doctor so hard and fast that the burn he felt only spurred him on until he was hitting the doctors prostrate with almost every stroke. The whimpering cries that came from his lover maddened him as he continued to pound his lover's no longer tight arsehole. The Doctor leaned up and grasped at the Master's arm tightly as he arched his body with a cry that was almost a scream writhing at each of the Master's thrusts. "Master!" the Doctor screamed arching against him, his eyes wide whole body trembling with pained pleasure. The blonde man grimaced at the name screaming out of the Doctors mouth.

He slipped out quickly, earning him a cry of distress, before grabbing the Doctors knees and tugging him to the edge of the table. "Turn over," he panted heavily as he twisted his lovers hips with his hands, "Turn over and bend over the table," he grunted as he tugged on his cock, aching for the feeling to be buried in the Doctors tight, hot arse once again. The sweating brunette man moaned and shifted turning over and getting on his hands and knees bending down so his ass was in the air. He arched with a sharp cry as the Master pushed back into him roughly and hit his sweet spot dead on. The Master slipped in and out of the Doctors wet entrance over and over, before he slid his hand underneath their bodies, lifted the doctor up and burying himself deeper inside him whilst wrapping his fingers around the base of the Doctors cock and slowly started to stroke it.

The Doctor shifted crying out again his head tilted back "Oh fuck!" he moaned loudly trembling from the pained pleasure.

The Master shuddered as his mind clouded over with the sheer pleasure he felt. "Oh God, Theta I've wanted to do this for years. I love your tight little arse, Theta. Do you like me fucking you?"

He groaned loudly resting his forehead against his arm shifting his hips back so the Master slid in deeper making him cry out again. "Yes!" he moaned out, his voice thick with lust, "it feels so good!"  
The Master increased his rhythm even more until he felt the pool of hot pleasure swirling lower and lower into his abdomen. He was so close and it was blinding him. "Theta!" he grunted out, "I'm so close! Won't ... Ung ... Last!" He watched in delight as the Doctor arched back into his thrusts, moaning loudly in pleasure, panting so hard and rough that he was sure he was close as well. He could feel tight throb of the muscles around him and he knew his lover was close to climaxing. "Th-Theta!" he grunted out as he tried to prolong the inevitable. His mind was clouding over and he could see stars dancing around in front of him. "Oh Damn! I'm coming Theta! I'm coming!" his body began to spasm out of control as he released everything inside of him. It felt like he was being wrung dry as his seed spilled out inside his lover.

The Doctor arched gasping with a loud moan as the Master came inside him, a hot thick stream of cum pouring inside of him and filling him up. He arched yowling as he came soon after, panting hard. The Master pulled the Doctor backwards up against him, their sweaty bodies slipping slightly as he grasped the doctors throat and pressed hot, damp kisses up to his ear before nipping on the lobe with sharp teeth. The Doctor hissed, still in the throes of his orgasm as the Master kissed in his ear, "Oh Theta you're mine forever, now. No one else is allowed to make love to you. ESPECIALLY not like that, do you hear me?"

The Doctor shifted with a grunt grasping the Master's wrist. "Yes, Koschei," he whispered in a heavy breath, his trembling eyes half closed his chest still heaving some.

The Master threaded his fingers and clenched the nape of the Doctors neck with a soothing grasp, "That's my Theta," he breathed gently as he pressed a long soothing kiss on the Doctor's panting mouth. "Careful when you stand up," he breathed, "Otherwise all that cum will dribble down your legs." He pressed their mouths together for another taste; it was like he was slowly becoming addicted to the taste of his Doctor.

The Doctor shifted kissing the Master back passionately. He smiled shifting "I think it will anyway," he murmured softly with a low, rumbling chuckle.

The Master smirked a little and wrapped his arms around the Doctors body and pulled him against his chest. He felt the man's muscles tense a little in surprise before relaxing into the embrace. He buried his nose against the nape of the doctor's neck and breathed in the salty scent of his skin. "Beautiful, Theta," he murmured.

The Doctor shifted with a small smile, his eyes half closed. He loved how strong the Master's embrace was around him it made him feel whole. His legs still felt weak and he knew that as soon as he pulled away, he would fall awkwardly onto the floor under his feet. As the euphoric haze cleared from his mind a little he looked up into the beautiful honey-coloured eyes. The Master stood there for a while, his leg muscles aching dully as he held his lover against him. "What should we do now?" he murmured softly.

The Doctor shifted looking at him "I'm not sure," he murmured, "What do you want to do?" he asked letting his lover have the option to choose.

"We could always leave this place. Leave the Valient and everyone on it behind. I want to be with you, and I want to make up for our lost time," the Master murmured against the Doctor's cheeks.

The Doctor leaned closer toward the Master blushing a hand on the Master's chest. "Anything you wish," he murmured ready to go anywhere with him.

The Master frowned and sobered up properly as he stared down into the Doctor's warm, brown eyes, "You're going to make me erase this from their minds aren't you?"

The Doctor gave a curt little nod, "It's the price if you want to make up for the lost time. Let them go and you can have me." The Doctor shifted looking at him, waiting for an answer. The Master could do as he liked with him but he had to leave the human race alone.

The Master ground his teeth together and then let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll reverse all of this except for what happened in this room, got it?" he snarled weakly and then held out both of his hands of the Doctor to take, "I'll need your help with it though," he added somewhat timidly, his chest still heaving slightly from their amorous activities.

The Doctor smiled taking his hand. "I would sure hope you wouldn't reverse what just happened," he said with a chuckle grunting as he stood nodding in agreement to help his lover.

"I've never done this before," the Master admitted softly. The Doctor smiled lightly before dipping his head and kissing him softly, before picking up his sonic screwdriver that lay in his coat pocket. "We should probably get dressed," the Master chuckled dryly as he reached down for his own clothes and started to tug them on, "We're going to need to plug your screwdriver into the hard-drive and erase everything from their mind's as well as manually shut down the Paradox. Do you think you'll be able to manage that?"

The Doctor sighed with a small smile as he pulled his pants back on "I would put my shirt and suit jacket back on but it looks like you decided to cut through them," the Doctor said holding them up "Ah well I have plenty more," he murmured sliding his large coat on over his bare torso before striding over to the hard-drives. The Master watched as the Doctor sashayed away in nothing but his bottoms, converses and his coat. God he was sexy! He bit down roughly on his bottom lip and could not wait to demand the doctor perform a little fashion show back in the TARDIS. Perhaps even just the underwear range. The Doctor sighed and slipped his sonic screwdriver into his coat pocket, "There all done!" he turned and grinned over at the Master who blinked and shook his head quickly, as though recovering from a daze. He had no idea how weak at the knees the blonde man felt every time that smile was shot his way. He was surprised to find tears in the Master's eyes. He blinked in confusion, "Koschei? What's wrong?"

The blonde man shook his head, "I'd move planets and moons for you, you know that right?" he asked in a rough, choked voice.

The Doctor shifted surprised and went over to the Master and gently pulled him into a hug and kissing him passionately, "Yes, yes I do," he murmured softly. He slipped his hand into the Master's and felt a shiver of energy run through their palms. He knew it was the closest to the Master saying he loved him and he could accept it. For now. The Master looked over at the door, the doorway to a new chapter in their lives. His hearts skipped a beat or two at the prospect. The Doctor smiled at him, "Through those doors the TARDIS awaits us." He squeezed the Masters hand before starting toward the doors.

The Master turned to look at the Valient, and sighed deeply. It had all come down to this and yet, he was going to miss all the work he'd put into. At the whir of the TARDIS' engines he felt his stomach knot. No, he was doing the right thing -ironically THAT was what felt so alien to him. He rubbed a hand at the back of his neck. He was going to get what he's always wanted, to travel with the man he loved and stop the bloody drums in his ears. He was finally going to get the Doctor of his dreams, and he had the rest of Time and Space to enjoy that luxury.

"Come on, Koschei! Let's go!" came the overly cheery voice of his lover from the wide open doors of the TARDIS. He gave one last smirk at the Valient and turned on his heel, hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie as he strode towards the open doors of the time machine and the man who could make both his hearts skip a beat at the same time.

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope some of you enjoyed that at the very least. I promise the next one will be longer and better.**


End file.
